


The Battle of Em City

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, F/M, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for April challenge at hardtime100<br/>Challenge #06:  Free-For-All<br/>Challenge #176:  8 Hard Years</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Battle of Em City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April challenge at hardtime100  
> Challenge #06: Free-For-All  
> Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years

In the blink of an eye it was gone.

(Burnt air, metal limb wall barricading out the world)

Everything he had worked so hard to build was being dismantled piece by piece and he was useless (hands bound, locked away with the other hostages) to stop it.

The chaos of madness threatened silent “I told you so’s” and he couldn’t bring himself to not imagine Glynn rolling his eyes at the inevitable turn of events.

He caught Diane’s reddened eyes, recognized the weariness in her face.

In the near distance the world crashed down.

Tim hung his head and sighed.


End file.
